undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:World of Anarchy/Chapter 30/@comment-8483090-20150104125418
Okay, okay, okay. So where do I start....oh yeah, here is at. WTFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF OMFGGGGG WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF WTF DAT FUCKING TWIST DOE HOLY SHIT Not gonna lie, I did not expect Jim to be the bandit leader at all! Like, seriously, that made me drop my draw (and change my awards vote to best antag, but besides the point). I always expected Jim to come back, since he is an important part of David's life, but never like this holy shit. I was as just as shocked as David. Seeing what David's choice turned Jim into, and what it all led to, was crushing, espically when David was forced to fight Jim. I was always curious on why you squezed in those David/Jim interactions in flashbacks, but it is so clear now. Bravo, and Jim has went from a minor char who I liked to one of my fav antags/chars on the wiki. i mean, I understood his motavations, and if I were him, I might feel the same way towards David. Speaking of David, his arc closed so perfectly here. Like really if he truly died in this issue (which I sincerly hope he didn't) a part of me would be okay because of how he ended in this issue. He was tired of losing his family and stood up to it, letting the beast out. His brutal murder of Jim showed just how far he was willing to go to protect his family now, and I really liked the passage at the end He wasn't thinking of his old family. But his new one. Or something along those lines. Point is David had such an incredible arc that ended perfectly here, but at the same time, opened up so many more directions to go. That truly is a great way to end arc 1. Only 30 issues in and David feels like one of the best protags on the wiki imo. Also, Teresa and Chris were great in this issue. Teresa stepped up to protect Chris and Chris stepped up to protect her. I loved them in this issue, and their goodbye to David was heart-wrenching. Speaking of which, GARLAND WHO U BE. That post credits scene had me thinking more and more about Garland and this hooded man. "Protect him from the Puritans". WHO BE THE PURITANS DOE. And that final line "You have no idea what's in store for them". Omfgg, this Garland dude is creepy and so is his lacky, who just jumped off a bulding and walked thru infected through the power of swag. Also, lol ben got what was coming to him. Hope Garland taught him a lesson for messing with their plans. Anyways, this issue was really great man and one of my favs of WoA, if not my fav. Also, wanna mention some stuff from last issue here--WTF. LEO BAE BETTER BE OKAY. OMID BAE BETTER BE TOO. AND RILEY BAE. AND EVERYONE WTF. I love how in just two issues you had everyone's fate go unknown, minus Teresa and Chris. Adds more hype for the next slew of issues ;D also haha fuck u Samantha